Enlisted Crew Quarters
Background Located within the Crew Quarters of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Darkest Night, the Enlisted Crew Quarters are for the Enlisted Crew in the Imperial Navy. Such enlisted include: Imperial Navy Crewmen, Technicians (Star Destroyer, starfighter, and shuttle mechanics), Imperial Gunners, Imperial Medics, and Warrant Officers (Junior, Senior, Chief, Master ranks). Unlike Junior Officers, Enlisted Crew are segregated by their occupational field (Crewmen, Technician, Medic, Gunner) into Enlisted Crew Quarters with Senior & Junior Warrant Officers overseeing each segregation quarter. Furthermore, Chief Warrant Officers have their own segregated Enlisted Crew Quarters for just their rank, a small perk that comes with rank. Master Warrant Officers---part of the enlisted crew---have their own individual Master Warrant Officer Quarters. Layout Each Enlisted Crew Quarters held up to 10 occupants per quarters with 1 Junior Warrant Officer and 1 Senior Warrant Officer. The beds are arranged along the wall with 4 beds on either side and 1 set of beds against the far wall, which are for the Warrant Officers. Two refreshers and two sonic showers with privacy doors are besides the blast door leading out into the main corridor. 10 thin in diameter metal wardrobes (one for each bed) sat across from the refreshers for various clothing and personal care needs. Rank & Shift Rotation The Senior Warrant Officer is considered "in charge" of the quarter and is expected to lead it correctly, including being in charge of all occupants' behavior on and off duty. The Senior Warrant Officer will work opposite his Junior Warrant Officer, to ensure the quarter is covered at all times. A well-run Enlisted Crew Quarter is considered a requirement to pass for promotion to Master Warrant Officer for Senior Warrant Officers. At any given time---for a 10 hour shift---the quarter will have 5 personnel on shift and 5 personnel off shift. This will change once a week when several personnel from each quarter is selected to run a 14 hour shift (10 hour shift, plus 4 hours for graveyard watch). On any given shift, at least one junior warrant or the senior warrant is in the quarters and responsible for keeping the quarter in line with regulations and out of trouble. Social Environment in "The Quarter" As already stated, the Senior Warrant is in charge of his or her "Quarter". This responsibility extends to both behavior on ship and off ship (on duty & off duty), with the overall performance of each Quarter graded by a Master Warrant Officer to oversee a group of such Enlisted Crew Quarters, who factors in the behavior of the enlisted crew into the senior warrant officer's evaluation on deployment. While Enlisted Crew are given more freedom to roam the Star Destroyer off duty then the troops in the Trooper Barracks, it is still expected that such roaming is kept to a minimal. Because of these restrictions, most off duty enlisted personnel find themselves---like their army counterparts---spending a fair amount of their time in their own personal quarters. When the enlisted rank-and-file do venture out, it is usually within the confines of the Crew Quarters or to the Entertainment Deck. Category:Locations aboard the Darkest Night